ADMINISTRATIVE CORE (CORE A) ? Pediatric HIV/AIDS & Infection-Related Malignancies Research Consortium for Sub-Saharan Africa (PARCA) The PARCA Administrative Core (Core A) will provide administrative support for the individual projects and cores, as well as their integration into the Consortium as a whole. This core has overall fiscal and scientific responsibility for the entire Consortium, including employment of key personnel to oversee its efficient operation. To accomplish these objectives, the Core A will facilitate overall administration, coordination, and management of PARCA through the following aims: 1. Establish and maintain regular partnership coordination activities. Core A will: a. Ensure that regular teleconferences/videoconferences among PARCA leaders are organized and executed b. Organize regional leadership meetings designed to monitor progress and review feedback from internal and external advisory groups c. Fulfill internal reporting requirements for the Research Offices and Institutional Review Boards at all sites; including protocol submission, activation, reporting on accrual, allocation of protocol- related costs, and monitoring of all correspondence 2. Facilitate external communications to other agencies related to the Consortium. Core A will: a. Establish and maintain an External Advisory Panel (EAP) b. Organize annual meetings/teleconferences with the EAP; prepare detailed progress reports for EAP in advance of meetings; gather feedback from EAP; disseminate feedback to project leaders and core directors c. Coordinate with NCI and the other U54 HAMRCs to organize the annual meeting of all consortia; coordinate participation in teleconference meetings with the other U54 HAMRCs, provide detailed progress reports in advance of these meetings; gather feedback from other consortia members; disseminate feedback to project leaders and core directors d. Facilitate preparation and submission of annual reports to the NCI e. Assist in the preparation of all presentations, abstracts, and manuscripts and oversee their editorial review 3. Control expenditures and maintain budget information at BCM and for all subcontracts; and to assist with similar duties at all sites to build administration expertise and capacity 4. Oversee all human resource management issues including: creation of job descriptions, hiring personnel, evaluating personnel, replacement of personnel; and to assist with similar duties at all sites 5. Provide support and quality control for instruments and data generated for projects and cores.